Of Revenge, Deceit, and Snowcones
by Vx Tao Ren xV
Summary: By: Vx Tao Ren xV, Itako no Anna.. What happens when Horohoro is forced to go into business?.. Truth-or-Dare fic.... Warnings for OOC-ness, violence, cursing, insanity, and snowcones. ;; Chapter 06 Up!: Lyserg's Turn... Watch out Anna!
1. Car, What Car?

"Of Revenge, Deceit… and Snowcones"

-Vx Tao Ren xV, Itako no Anna

::Actions::

{Thoughts}

[Author's Notes]

**Scene Change**

Disclaimer: Shaman King obviously does not belong to us, it belongs to Takei Hiroyuki-Sama in all of his majesty.. So please, don't sue us… it's not worth it..

Author's (Ren and Anna's) Notes: Just to let you guys know, this is eventually going to turn into a "Truth or Dare"-type fiction. But we're not going to get there for another chapter or two, so please be patient. Another thing.. this fic takes place post-Shaman Fight by a year or two [Ren: so that Yoh-tachi are old enough to drive ^_^]. Anyways, please enjoy…

***

Chapter 01: "Car, What Car?"

Funbari. It's a nice, breezy… All right, who are we kidding? It's a blazing hot, humid summer day in Tokyo. It's been around a year since the Shaman Fight.. who knows, maybe a little bit more, who's counting anyway? [Anna: I'm not.]

??: SNOWCONES!!!!!!! GET YOUR SNOWCONES RIGHT HERE~!!!

It makes sense, right? To sell snowcones in the middle of the summer, you can make a lot of money that way.. except.. when the vendor is none other than.. Horohoro. Horohoro has been forced to sell snowcones to passing Funbari pedestrians due to the fact that he and Pilica managed to spend all of their money again, but the difference this time, is that their parents refuse to send them any more. So basically, Horohoro is doing this because he's flat broke. It's actually an extremely easy way to make money for a shaman like Horohoro to sell snowcones, since he has the power to control snow. Anyway—

??: GOD DAMNIT HOROHORO! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CAR?!!?

Yes, you've heard right, Horohoro has turned to a life of crime!!! Nah, not really. You may not know it, but there's a perfectly good explanation for the relationship between Horohoro and a missing car… especially since that missing car belongs to none other than Tao Ren. 

Horohoro: I don't know what you're talkin' about Ren… By the way, would you like to purchase a nice, frosty, snowcone… perfect for quenching your thirst in the blazing summer heat. For you, well.. your sister gave me $14.99… but for you… I'll bring it down to $9.99, only because you're my good, dear friend.. who I hold very close in the depths of my heart. 

Ren: No.. I do NOT want a snowcone… I DO want my car!

Horohoro: Nah.. you don't want that car,.. you can't eat your car! What you CAN eat.. ::Horohoro begins to wave a snowcone in Ren's face:: is a nice… frosty… snowcone…

Ren: ::trying to act calmly:: Horohoro….. where'd you put my car..?

Horohoro: Aww, you don't need that car. Besides, don't you have 32 more at home? What you DO NEED.. ::Horohoro begins to wave the snowcone in Ren's face again:: is a nice… juicy… snowcone…

Ren: ::finally hits a nerve::: GOD DAMNIT HOROHORO! I DON'T WANT A FREAKIN' SNOWCONE!! NOW GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' FACE, AND GIVE ME MY FUCKIN' CAR!

Horohoro: ::whining:: But Re~n!! Buy a snowcone from me! I need the money because I'm poor and my parents don't love me anymore!!!!

??: ::running towards Horohoro:: Oniicha~n!!! I hid that car like you wanted me too ^_^!

Horohoro: Pilica! ::starts to panic:: Wh-What are you talking about?!  I didn't tell you to hide a CAR!.. 

That's right, he did it [Anna: But only because he knew Ren would either drive away, or run him over if he tried to sell him a snowcone.. ne, Ren?] [Ren:.. yeah..]. Horohoro stole Ren's car.. and Pilica hid it, so technically, Horohoro has no idea where it is, but he still pretty much stole it. [Ren:.. damn ice shaman…]

Ren: Horohoro! Where the hell is my FREAKIN' CAR?!!!

Horohoro: I dunno….

Ren: ::points at Pilica:: YOU! Where the hell did you put my car?!

Pilica: I don't know what you're talking about.. I didn't hide YOUR car… I hid A car…

**Meanwhile, at the Asakura household…**

??: YOHHHH!!!!!

Manta: Head for the hills!!!

Yes, a typical day at the Asakura household: Kyohyama Anna screaming [Anna: ^_^ It's all for the justice! ^_^], Oyamada Manta running for dear life, and Asakura Yoh… in the tea room… rolling yet another orange.. 

Anna: ::enters the tea room and looks at Yoh:: Yoh… what did I tell you to do?

Yoh: ::stops rolling the orange and looks at Anna a little.. well.. clueless:: Uhm… clean the onsen?

Anna: Yes, Yoh… that's right………… have you looked at the onsen lately?

Yoh: Uhm… no

Anna: …  [Ren: Oh, great.. this wont end well..]  WELL THERE'S A FUCKIN' CAR IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!!!! ::throws Yoh and Manta into the onsen:: [Ren: told 'ya] NOW GET IN THERE AND CLEAN IT! IF THERE'S GOING TO BE A CAR IN THE ONSEN, IT MIGHT AS WELL BE SPOTLESS!! 

**Somewhere in Funbari..**

Ren: ::on a complete and total rampage:: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!

**Only a few blocks away**

Jun and Pyron are walking down the street. Jun is licking a snowcone, having just bought one from Horohoro for $14.99.. when they can hear something rather familiar coming from a few blocks away…

??: GET BACK HERE AND FACE MY WRATH!!!! ::things start to explode::

Jun: ::a little distraught:: Ren… I thought I asked you not to torment that poor Horohoro boy anymore…

Horohoro and Pilica then dash by in front of Jun and Pyron.., followed by Ren, who was straight on the war-path of infinite destruction. Jun and Pyron then start to run after them, but aren't going too fast compared to them.

**Back at the Asakura household…**

Yoh and Manta are washing Ren's car, which is still in the middle of the onsen… While various screams can be heard from outside and soon, inside of the house.

??: GOD HAVE MERCY!!

??: NOT EVEN GOD'S GOING TO BE ABLE TO HELP YOU AFTER I'M THROUGH!!

??: I'm too young to go to hell..!

Yoh and Manta were pretty much able to figure out who their new visitors were, considering that this arrangement of threats and pleads is all too familiar by now..

Horohoro and Pilica: YOH!!! SAVE US!!!

Horohoro bursts through the front door, only to find a pretty irritated Anna standing right in front of him.

Anna: Help?.. That's what Yoh needs: HELP.. NOW GET OUT THERE, AND CLEAN THAT CAR!! ::throws Horohoro into the onsen::

Pilica: ONIICHA~N!! ::Pilica runs through the door, past Anna, into the onsen.. very closely being chased by Ren::

**In the Onsen…**

Horohoro has landed inside of Ren's car when Anna had thrown him inside. Yoh and Manta continue to wash the outside of the car, acting as if nothing has happened, and Pilica and Ren and running towards the entrance.

Pilica hides behind Yoh, while Ren runs in right after her and appears to have Bason-tou [Ren: Ren's glaive ^_^] with him now. 

Ren: COME BACK AND FACE ME!!!!!

Ren stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he entered the onsen to witness the spectacle presented before him: Pilica pretty much shaking behind Yoh, who, with his unusually short friend, were washing what appeared to be his car… which was planted right in the middle of the onsen… There was also something—no, someONE in the backseat of his car… it was Horohoro. 

Ren then walks over to his car and looks at the interior of it.

Ren: ::calmly:: Horohoro………. What are you doing in my car?

Horohoro: ::looks up and smiles::

There is a pause… a very long pause…

Ren: HOROHORO!! GET THE FUCK OU—

Ren then completely breaks down while he's about to finish his sentence, when—

Ren: WHO THE FUCK GOT WATER ALL OVER THE LEATHER?!

Yoh, Manta, and Pilica then dash for the door. However, Horohoro is unable to escape, since he's stuck in the backseat of Ren's car. [Anna: Dumbass.. He should have ran when he had the chance.] [Ren: Fool.]

You then see an overlook of Tokyo, where distant screams can be heard.

** 

Chapter 01 Owari ^_^

Ren: The funeral service for Horohoro will be held on Arbor Day.

Anna: When's Arbor Day?

Ren: Who cares? Let his body rot and his soul be tormented in the ever-burning pits of hell. Muahahaha!!

Anna: Join us next time when Hao finally becomes imfamous upon all of the humans of earth!!

Ren: All shall feel the wrath of the o-mighty Hao-Sama!!!!!

Anna: ::backs away slowly::


	2. Human Recognition

"Of Revenge, Deceit… and Snowcones"

-Vx Tao Ren xV, Itako no Anna

::Actions::

{Thoughts}

[Author's Notes]

**Scene Change**

Disclaimer: Shaman King obviously does not belong to us, it belongs to Takei Hiroyuki-Sama in all of his majesty.. So please, don't sue us… it's not worth it..

Author's (Ren and Anna's) Notes: Another chapter finished.. [Ren: In only one day! Yatta!] The truth-or-dare will start in the next chapter, hopefully.. but in the mean time please enjoy this one. Warnings fro OOC-ness.. Gomen.. but it was unavoidable on the most part.. Sa! Please enjoy! ^_^ 

***

Chapter 02: "Human Recognition"

It's life as usual in the Asakura household. Sure Ren's car is still in the onsen, but only because Anna refused to let him drive it through the wall like he had originally intended on doing. Yoh, Manta, and Pilica were still outside after running away from Ren. Where the were..? Nobody knows.. but they're probably long gone by now. Horohoro… well.. needless to say, he's knocked out for now, after his beating from Ren. Ren was sitting in the kitchen.. drinking his three glasses of milk… And Anna was in the tea room, in her usual position in front of the TV when all of a sudden—

??: WHAAA~T!!!!???

The earth must have shook at that moment as Kyohyama Anna started to inflict damage upon the television set… Why?..

TV Announcer: Please excuse this interruption..

That's why. A special news bulletin had interrupted the TV show that Anna was watching.. And needless to say, Anna was upset… very upset. The special report continued to play…

TV Announcer: We are here to inform you about a potentially dangerous teenage rebel who attempted a rather strange act at an amusement park today. The alleged activist known as "Hao-Sama", [Ren: Here's where the OOC-ness comes in] by the members of his group who were taken into custody for their association with the act, tried to completely disassemble the Lego-Land amusement park today.

As soon as Anna had heard this, she had stopped punching the TV, and her jaw had completely dropped due to the insanity of the situation. Hey, you would too, right?

??: Heh. To think.. the day that Hao was finally captured.. it was done by local police.. for a crime so idiotic, you would think Horohoro were in on it.. disassembling an amusement park made out of children's blocks.. Ha! It seems to me that Hao had finally lost his mind, although that was sort of evident long ago, since he appears to be interested in you.

Yeah.. that's right. Ren had heard the announcement as well. And as soon as Anna was about to take action upon his insult to her—

??: ANNA~~~!!!!!

Yoh had returned from his ventures with Manta and Pilica around the streets of Funbari. The three of them had seen the news report on the TVs in an electronics store window. 

Yoh: Hao is a fugitive!

Manta: So.. I guess he isn't dead after all.. Ne, Yoh-kun..

At this moment… Jun and Pyron walk in through the door after following Ren there [Anna: Took 'em long enough..]

Jun: Hello everyone. I just dropped by to make sure that Ren doesn't murder that Horohoro or his sister.. along with any pedestrians for that matter.

Pyron: Tao Jun.. where is that kid anyway?..

Jun: ::notices the smirk on Ren's face:: Oh no.. are we too late?

Pilica: Oniichan is dead!! ::starts to cry::

Ren: Relax. I didn't kill him… yet.

Pilica then runs around the house screaming "Oniichan!!! Doko ni iru yo?!!"

Ren: Neesan.. have you also heard about Hao?

Yoh: HAO IS A FUGITIVE!!! ::starts running around in circles with his hands in the air::

Everybody blankly stares at Yoh for that extremely random moment.. which is still continuing..

Amidamaru's hitodama [Ren: Ghost spirit-ball] appears to try and calm Yoh down.

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono! Please stop! 

Manta then walks up to the insanely panicking Yoh and hands him an orange, which automatically gets his attention. Yoh then sits himself down at the table.. and begins to roll the orange while saying the usual "Funga fufu.." over and over again.

??: Chicche~na..

Recognize that line? Well you should.. because at that moment, the Spirit of Fire showed up right outside of the Asakura household.. and there was none other than Hao.. sitting on the right hand of his giant mochirei [Ren: Main spirit…]. Hao jumps to the ground and dusts off his poncho as he starts to walk toward the front door. At this time, Yoh had stopped rolling his orange and put his attention on his "fugitive" brother/ancestor.. as did everyone else.

Hao's arrival less than pleased everyone in the Asakura residence by now. Ren and Anna were glaring at him; Manta was pretty much scared out of his mind, but didn't move; Jun and Pyron were standing their ground; and Yoh just watched Hao as he walked towards him with a combined expression of angry, and dumbfounded.

At that moment, Pilica came running down the stairs with Horohoro in her net.. and was dragging him down the stairs rather painfully.. when both of them noticed Hao approaching. Pilica, after releasing her brother, hid behind him, while Horohoro just stared at Hao while mumbling to himself, "Hao no yarou.."

Hao just smiled as he entered the house and approached Yoh.

There was a moment of silence among everyone in the house. Even the spirits who had appeared didn't say a word, not even the usual opening "Bocchama" or "Yoh-dono".

All of a sudden, the silence was finally broken..

Hao: Otouto!!

Hao beamed as his smile grew wider as he started to jump up and down while clapping his hands together as if he were seven years old, even though Hao didn't do that when he was seven. [Ren: He killed Lyserg's parents instead ^_^]

Everyone was in complete and total shock… except for maybe Anna..

Anna: Hao. What are you doing here? Weren't you arrested today?

Hao: Sou! I was arrested… but those humans can't contain ME! Don't they know who I am?! I'm ASAKURA HAO!! I'm the future Shaman King! All bow down before me!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!

Everyone, including Anna this time, anime-sweatdropped while Hao continued to laugh in all of his glory.

Ren: Kisama… what do you want?

Hao: ::stops laughing abruptly:: Oh yeah! ::starts to freak out:: Oh my God! ::grabs Yoh and starts to shake him by the shoulders:: Do you know what day it is?!

Yoh is completely confused by Hao's recent behavior.. and Anna hits Hao over the head with a frying pan to stop him from shaking Yoh before he has a seizure.

Anna: It's August 30th… so what? [Ren: Happy Birthday to me!!] [Anna: Shut up.. you're not in the fic.. no presents for you.] 

Hao: SO WHAT?! It's Blocken's birthday! That's what! [Ren: Look it up.. it really is.] I wanted to give him that amusement park for his birthday! So I tried to disassemble it.. it's much easier to wrap it that way.. but those stupid humans stopped me..

…

No one had a clue what Hao was talking about.

Horohoro: Who's Blocken?

Hao didn't appreciate Horohoro's remark very much. He then ran over to Horohoro and started to yell in his face.

Hao: WHO'S BLOCKEN?! Blocken is probably the strangest and one of the most valuable member of my faction! And today is his birthday! ::starts to whisper:: … and I'm holding a surprise part for him… ::beams:: and EVERYONE is invited! Even otouto and all of his strange friends! 

At that moment, a loud crash can be heard coming from the onsen. From that signal, as if planned out in advance, very strange, opera-like, sacrificial music started to play. 

At this point.. everyone, including Hao seemed to know what was coming next. And sure enough, from the onsen, entered Marco.. followed by Lyserg.

Everyone just stared at the two X-LAWS while they continued.. with the music still playing.

Lyserg: ::pointing:: Hao!

Marco: Please calm down, Lyserg Diethel. ::to Yoh-tachi and Hao:: Please behave yourselves for the entrance of our savior: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne-Sama!

From the direction of the onsen, Meene walks in rolling the Iron Maiden before her, while the holy music plays louder than ever.

Ren: If any of you messed up my car in there.. I swear I'll have you all burned at the stake!

Hao: IT'S THE RETURN OF CAN GIRL!!

Lyserg then screams the usual "Hao~!" while Marco takes out his gun and points it in Hao's direction.

Jeanne: ::from inside of the Iron Maiden:: Marco… I shall reason with these sinners..

Marco: Hai.. Jeanne-Sama..

Jeanne: ::emerges from the Iron Maiden:: Although my efforts have given me hope in the past, I'm afraid that the light of justice and peace has faded, and the world's common evil has returned. To bring justice back and to save the world, I hope to eliminate the sinners and evils with my determination and the will of God and the Iron Maiden. Hao… you have been given one more chance… Sa! Please… repent for your actions in front of God..

Hao: ::with a smile on his face, as usual:: Uhmm…… no. ::End X-LAWS music::

Just before the X-LAWS had any time for a response.

??: LY-SE-RU-GU~~!!!!

Something had crashed through the front door and was headed towards the X-LAWS… more specifically.. towards Lyserg. Anybody want to take a guess on what—or who it was? No need. Before anybody had time to react, Bokutou No Ryu was hanging all over Lyserg saying something like, "Ore no Ly-se-ru-gu has come back to me!"

Anyway, deciding that everything was a little too noisy, Anna decided to step in:

Anna: URUSAI--! [Anna: In other words.. SHUT UP! ^_^]

The house was completely silent while everyone's attention was then set on the itako. 

Anna: Alright. Someone has to leave.. it's way too noisy.. and as long as ONE peson is out of here, I don't care who it is.. If not.. I'll personally escort one of you outside myself.. [Ren: That won't be pretty..]

Yoh-tachi then started to look at Hao and the X-LAWS. Hao refused to leave since Yoh didn't give him an answer about Blocken's surprise birthday party; Jeanne wouldn't leave since she was keeping an eye on Hao; Marco wouldn't leave since Jeanne wasn't; and Lyserg couldn't escape from Ryu. Meene then stepped up and spoke.

Meene: Jeanne-Sama…

Everyone's attention then shifted from Anna to Meene.

Meene: I trust that you can handle Hao alone.. with some assistance form Marco and Lyserg for insurance.

Jeanne: Yes, Thank you, Meene.

Meene: I will bring the Iron Maiden back to the ship as well, Jeanne-Sama.

With that, Meene took her exit and walked out of the house with the Iron Maiden through the whole in the onsen wall from which the X-LAWS made their appearance.

** 

Chapter 02 Owari ^_^

Sorry for the Hao OOC-ness.. but we kind of needed it

Ren: And I tried my best on Iron Maiden Jeanne's character. Hopefully I got it.

Anna: Next time, I think we'll actually get to the truth-or-dare..

Let the games begin! Please review ^_^


	3. American Frontier Spirit

"Of Revenge, Deceit… and Snowcones"

-Vx Tao Ren xV, Itako no Anna

::Actions::

{Thoughts}

[Author's Notes]

**Scene Change**

Disclaimer: Shaman King obviously does not belong to us; it belongs to Takei Hiroyuki-Sama in all of his majesty.. So please, don't sue us… it's not worth it..

Author's (Ren and Anna's) Notes: Here's Chapter 03… Yes, there is truth-or-dare in it… finally. And remember, a lot of Hao OOC-ness..

Oh yeah, Meene is dead, along with most of the X-LAWS, but I thought it'd be more appropriate for her to bring in the Iron Maiden instead of Marco or Lyserg, plus, I don't think Anna would want the Iron Maiden sitting in the middle of the tea room or the onsen. 

-Ren

And no, Horohoro, you cannot be smart. You know why? BECAUSE YOU'RE A GOD DAMNED IDIOT! ::smacks Horohoro::

-Anna

***

Chapter 03: "American Frontier Spirit"

The Asakura household… anything but a normal day at this point….

???: Yo~~~~h!!!!!

Sound familiar, well… it shouldn't. Hao has now resorted to chasing Yoh around the house screaming.

Hao: "YOH!!!!!! COME TO THE PARTY!! EVERYONE WILL BE THERE!!!!"

Manta: Teiuka…. Hao, didn't you die?

Hao stopped dead in his tracks to ponder this question.

Hao: Uhm… well… Heaven wouldn't take me, and hell was afraid I'd take over… So.. I was sent back here. ^_^

Everyone in the room sweat dropped while Hao stood in the middle of the room laughing.

Anna interrupted.

Anna: All right Hao, we'll go to your party..

Everyone looked at Anna in disbelief, while Hao jumped up and down while clapping for joy.

Anna continued.

Anna: …if…

Hao slowly stopped clapping while the others lot out a sigh of relief.

Anna: … you can defeat us at—

Horohoro: HIDE AND SEEK!!!!!! ^_^

Everyone then turned to stare at the stupidly-grinning Horohoro, then Ren punched him in the head.

Ren: You idiot! Of all the stupid ideas—

Pilica: TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!

…

The randomness of that outburst caused a silence.. a pretty long silence. You could almost hear the crickets, even though it wasn't night time.

Anna: Okay, it's better than hide and seek.

Horohoro: Aww… I thought hide and seek was a good idea…

Ren then looked at Horohoro and punched him… again.

Hao: Uhmm….--

Anna: Too bad. That's what we're doing… Deal with it.

** Let the games begin…**

The group was sitting in a circle in the tea room after the table was moved. All who were present were participating, except Manta [Ren: Honestly, did you think Manta was going to play?].

Anna: These are the rules… You have a problem with 'em… Too bad…

1. If anyone, excluding Hao, wins, no one goes to the party.

2. If you refuse to tell the truth or do the dare assigned to you, you get a penalty, which is mandatory… 

Horohoro then looked very confused.

Ren: Mandatory means you have to do it, stupid.

Anna: Anyway…

3. If a majority of the group doesn't believe your truth response, you also get a penalty.

Horohoro's hand then shot up to ask a question.

Anna: Yes, you have to do this one too. 

Horohoro: What if—

Anna: IF IT'S A PENALTY, YOU HAVE TO DO IT! UNDERSTAND NOW?!?!?

Horohoro then shut up after being slapped.

Ren: Baka me… 

Anna: As I was saying…

          4. Succession of truths and dares, combined with their "originality", will earn you points.

          5. The person with the most points at the end of the game wins.

Yoh: Na.. Anna.. Who's gonna give out the points?

In unison, as if planned out in advance..

Anna/Hao: Me.

After an exchange of glares between Anna and Hao, Anna looked around the room to notice Manta, who was watching on and froze when noticed Anna's eyes were on him.

Anna: Manta, since you refuse to play, you're keeping score.

Manta was petrified. He knew that he had to score fairly due to his equal fear of Anna and Hao.

Anna: Any volunteers to ask first?

Horohoro jumped up and screamed,

Horohoro: YOH! TRUTH OR DARE?!!

Yoh: Uhm… truth! 

Everyone all looked at Horohoro wondering what stupid question was going to come out of his mouth.. but they weren't expecting..

Horohoro: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!!

The sad thing was, Horohoro took much pride in his question..

Yoh: ::with a big, stupid smile on his face:: ORA—

A sound of a painful slap was then heard, and Horohoro is next seen flying across the room and straight into the wall.

Ren: Baka…

Anna: ::stands up:: All right! I'M deciding who asks first!

Anna looks around the room to see Ryu staring at a very uncomfortable-looking Lyserg, who was sitting across from him, chanting his usual, "Ly-se-ru-gu…"..

Anna: Okay… Ryu.. You ask the first question…

Ryu then sat up upright and put his hand up to his forehead as if in the military, but then again, when Anna's in charge, who isn't?

Ryu: Hai! Okami!

Before Ryu has a chance to finish saying Lyserg's name to ask, "Truth or dare?", a giant blue blur is seen crashing through the wall, releasing Horohoro.

The blur was then revealed to be a blue truck. A figure then stepped out of the driver's seat, which was on the left, unlike in Japan, and started walking towards Lyserg.

Everyone (except Anna, Hao, Jeanne, and Marco)'s eyes widen in disbelief to see none other than…

...................

BILLY ANDERSON! (Dun, dun, du~n!)

While walking towards Lyserg, Billy stopped and turned to Ryu..

Billy: Hey Boy.

Ryu: Hey Billy.

Billy then continued walking towards Lyserg… but this time, with a slightly deranged look on his face.

Billy: ::to Lyserg:: [Anna: He's ranting here… no one knows why…] HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY BOY!! _MY!!! BOY~~!!!_

Billy looked as if he were about to have a seizure if he yelled any more. 

Lyserg just stared at Billy confused, and horrorstruck, as did pretty much everyone else in the room…

Ryu: ::watery-eyed:: Billy!.. I didn't know you cared so much..!! 

Billy: ::walks toward Ryu:: C'mon Boy…

Ryu and Billy then drive out of the wall and into the sunset together… never to be seen again…

***

Chapter 03 Owari ^_^

Ren: Let the games begin… finally.

Anna: Well.. they didn't exactly start yet…

Ren: Fine, NEXT chapter they start.. but still… at least we got up to them.. sort of..

Anna: Join us next chapter, when Billy and Ryu run off to start their new lives together!! Muahahaha!!!!

Ren: … and shamans are starting to lose their clothes… 

Review kudasai!


	4. Pass the rope, Please

"Of Revenge, Deceit… and Snowcones"

-Vx Tao Ren xV, Itako no Anna

::Actions::

{Thoughts}

[Author's Notes]

**Scene Change**

Disclaimer: Shaman King obviously does not belong to us; it belongs to Takei Hiroyuki-Sama in all of his majesty.. So please, don't sue us… it's not worth it..

Author's (Ren and Anna's) Notes: Chapter 04 is completed and up! And yes, some shamans are going to lose their clothes in this chapter. This chapter the game actually starts.. So prepare youselves for the worst.. or the strangest, whichever works for you. And we're trying to eliminate the OOC-ness for Hao in this chapter, it may be easy since he doesn't really do anything here, but still.. Minna, enjoy and review!.. and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times.. it's gonna be a long and bumpy ride…

Oh yeah, just as a warning to you all, in the future, there may be some shounen-ai warnings, due to the game of course, so prepare yourselves… if not in this chapter, in future chapters… if at all…

-Ren

And I highly doubt there will be any parings (sorry Bratty) other then what Ren just mentioned. This means no YohxAnna and definitely no RenxHorohoro or anything remotely related to it (Ren would set my house on fire.. and chase me down the street if I even suggest it… one of the bad things about having a pyromaniac, especially one who worships the ground that Tao Ren and Asakura Hao walk on, know where you live.).. 

-Anna

Oh yeah, Lyserg actually did rejoin Yoh-tachi after Hao was defeated.. (I just finished watching the series recently).. so for this fic, just forget that happened okay? ^_^ (Thank you Ren-Tao-kun for bringing that to my attention earlier..).. Oh, and Anna doesn't have the Shikigami anymore.. but in this chapter disregard that (I started this chapter a while ago.. before I finished the series.. so there still may be some minor things like that.. suman..)

-Ren

***

Chapter 04: "Pass the rope, Please."

…

Lyserg: What the hell was that?

Everyone still stared blankly at the giant hole that now resided itself in the tearoom wall of the Asakura residence.

Anna: I don't give a damn what that was! But SOMEONE is going to PAY for THAT WALL!!

Remembering the past events that had occurred that same day, Anna shoots her eyes at Iron Maiden Jeanne, Marco and Lyserg.

Anna: X-LAWS!! ::points at the three of them:: You three owe me a new onsen wall. ::points to the hole in the onsen wall that the X-LAWS created to make their initial appearance::

Jeanne: God does not mend the walls of sinners such as your selves…

That was probably not the smartest thing to say at that moment, for Anna shot an evil glare at Jeanne that deemed worthy of only Hao, along with taking out the 1080… most likely to either call out the Shikigami, or to strangle the X-LAWS, either way, foreseeing the incredible danger of this situation, Yoh interrupted.

Yoh: Oi, Anna… are we going to start playing now? ^_^;;

Hao: Yeah!!! Let's play so that I can _defeat-you-ALL!!!!!!!!_ Hahahahahaha!!!!!!

Anna interrupted Hao's moment of joyous laughter.

Anna: Fine! 

Anna was clearly annoyed now.

Anna: Now if ANYONE wants to ask questions first, FIRST make sure that you're semi-INTELLIGENT!, THEN ask… otherwise, you ALL are going to answer to ME!!

Apparently, today was the day that Horohoro preferred to die, because almost instantly he shot up, and caused instant panic to everyone's, especially Yoh's, faces. Yoh tried to keep him from standing up, to avoid facing Anna's wrath, but failed miserably.. [Ren: Why? Nobody knows…]

Horohoro: I WANNA GO FIRST!!!! 

Horohoro looked very pleased with himself due to reasons unknown, but Anna just stared at him, with her stony expression… unchanged, although a bit more annoyed than usual.

Anna: … if you don't have an interesting, or intelligent question, you all will face the consequences… understand?

Horohoro nodded a little too happily to be agreeing with a major threat to his, and everyone else's, lives.

Horohoro: Oi, are there any restrictions?

Anna:  Restrictions?

Horohoro: Yeah.. like things I'm not allowed to ask.. 'cause they're naughty or uhm.. something…

No one had a clue where that question came from… or why Horohoro would be thinking of "naughty" things… but they kept silent, in fear of the answers they might get.

Anna: No.. anything goes, and I mean anything… unless it's abysmally stupid.

Horohoro: ::grinned very widely:: Okay!!

Horohoro's snicker about that caused everyone to back away.. fearing the things he might have in store for any one of them.

[Anna/Ren: Here's where the game officially starts..! Muahahahaha!!]

Horohoro happily looked around the circle, looking for his "victim".. then if possible, his grin grew even wider…

Horohoro: Okay! I got it!

Horohoro was staring straight at Ren's direction, which was nearly completely expected, and which also made Ren a little nervous…

Horohoro: Truth or dare?!!!!...

Oh man, here it comes… the moment of truth… it looks like Horohoro is going to give a bit of payback for the car incident that occurred earlier that day…

Horohoro: Jun!!!

What?... 

That's right.. Horohoro's target was not in fact Ren, but his older sister, Jun. Why? Only Horohoro himself knew…

Jun herself was extremely surprised, for she too thought that Ren was going to be picked.

Horohoro: Soo… which is it?

Horohoro sounded way too anxious… scary.

Jun: Oh.. uhm… dare…

Ren: Dare?

Jun: Isn't that what keeps the game fun, Ren?

Ren had no answer.. but feared what Horohoro had in store for his sister… wouldn't you?

Horohoro: Dare huh?.. hmmm…

Horohoro looked around and saw a potential subject…

Horohoro: I dare you to sever Pyron's head!!!

Jun gasped at this… much to Anna's surprise, this was not an incredibly idiotic dare, it was decent… good maybe… and Horohoro seemed quite pleased with himself to have come up with such a good dare within minutes. Jun was pretty much still speechless..

Ren wasn't too surprised at this dare, if she had done it.. she could always sew him back together. But then again, Pyron's head never came off to his memory, and Jun wasn't the one to dismember it in the first place either…

Needless to say, Lee Pyron was the most surprised… he just worriedly looked at Jun. Jun looked back at him.

Anna: Jun, you have a choice, if you don't want to, you don't have to… but you have to take a penalty, which will also be decided by Horohoro, but you won't have a choice on that one. It's your decision.

Jun was at a loss.. in her mind anyway. As to everyone's thought, Jun was completely unable to chop off the head of her faithful mochirei…

Jun: I think… I think… I'll take the penalty…

Jun sounded unsure of herself, but decided that anything was better than what she was currently sentenced to do… or was it?

Pyron was also extremely relieved and thanked Jun for her decision..

Anna: Are you sure?

Jun nodded her head.

Anna: Okay..

Anna seemed like she was going to enjoy herself now.. things were now going to extremely interesting…

Anna: Horohoro, now you need to think of a penalty, no matter how straining it may be on your brain.. and make it good.

She stressed the last part, and Horohoro started thinking… a lot… then remembered his little "naughty dares" question from a few minutes before. The smile from before had returned.

Horohoro: Okay!!! Penalty time! Kakugo shire! ::Pose!::

Okay.. this was a very scary sight… especially since he was snickering like no tomorrow.

Horohoro: Jun!! ::insert snicker here:: I dare you to, ::insert snicker here.. along with a very low voice that people use when they usually say something perverted.. accompanied with hand gestures:: flash us all… even Ren and the spirits… and Manta.

Ren: WHAT?!

Okay.. now everyone, and I mean everyone, including Anna, and even the X-LAWS and Hao, were completely speechless.. Horohoro was standing in the middle smiling, obviously pleased with himself.

Pilica: ONIICHAN!!! YOU'RE SO SICK!! ::Hits Horohoro over the head with the frying pan that Anna had hit Hao with earlier::

Horohoro: Itee~~ ::his previous smile and snicker returns when he thinks of the situation for which he was hit::

All things considering, this would be difficult for Jun to do discretely, since she was wearing her "Panda Magic" dress with the dragon on it.. [Anna: Kind of difficult with a dress on, isn't it?].. And being Jun, she wouldn't want to reveal more than she had to.. right?.. especially to her _younger _brother and all of his "friends".. [Ren: You know he'd never admit it…]..

…wrong… 

Jun was refused an opportunity to change into some "appropriate" clothes for this particular task. So, she would have have to pick up her dress from the very bottom… Poor, poor, Jun.. 

The circle of Shamans… and Manta, now turned into a line that was facing Jun… poor, poor, Jun.. Jun was standing there.. completely red with an expression that can be interpreted as "I'm gonna cry" with a little bit of "I swear I will kill you all".. but I digress, she was standing there, very red. 

Anna: Okay,.. let's go and get it over with…

Hao: ::coughs loudly with his regular happy/evil smile on his face::

Everyone turns to Hao..

Hao: ::points to the direction of the door::

Everyone turns to the direction of the door.. to see Ren lurking away rather quietly.. no one probably would have noticed if Hao didn't "say" anything about it.

**15 Minutes Later…**

Ren has been tied to a chair with a rope.. and put in the front of the line… Poor, poor, Ren.. he got front-row seats… 

Ren: What the hell is wrong with you people?!?!?!

Horohoro: Heh.. what's the big deal, Ren? I wouldn't mind it if it were Pilica…

Ren: There's a five year age difference!! Five years!!!! It's totally different!!!!!!

Anna: It doesn't matter.. it's not Pilica-chan.. it's Jun.. so deal with it. Now, let's get this over with.

Jun is still standing in front of the line… but is now much redder than before, considering her little brother is right in front..

Anna: Let's get on with it already!!!! ::Is obviously annoyed by all of the delays of the game::

Jun blushes as she hold onto the bottom of her dress… pauses.. then slowly brings it up so her knees… to her thighs…

Horohoro is smiling very uhmm.. pervertedly.. until—

Horohoro: WAIT A MINUTE!!!

Jun stops lifting her dress at her present spot..

Anna: What the hell is it now, Horohoro?!??!

Horohoro walks up to the chair that Ren is in and looks at him and smiles…

Horohoro: Oi, Ren… it wouldn't be right for you to have special privileges just because she's your sister, right?

Ren: ::Has his eyes tightly shut..:: Shut the hell up, you mindless git!!!.. [Ren: I had to put the "mindless git" thing in.. that insult has been plaguing me since yesterday.. ^_^]

Horohoro: Shouganee na… ::uses his fingers to manually hold Ren's eyes open::

Ren: Kisama ra!!!!!

Anna: Now can we get on with i—

Horohoro: One more thing..  ::Walks up to Manta and sits him on a stool in the front next to Ren's chair:: … that's better ^_^

Manta: O.O

Horohoro: Okay! Action!!! ^_^

Jun: ::takes a gulp, closes her eyes, and continues to lift her dress slowly from her thighs.. to her hips… to well… mission accomplished… 

All the participants faces then started to shift…

Yoh just watched on.. with an expressionless face [Anna: That's new…], Anna watched on with _her expressionless face [Ren: That's not..], Hao had his usual smile, Ren.. well.. Ren was trying to resist.. but didn't work since Horohoro was restraining him along with the rope, Horohoro was practically drooling [Anna: He's the one responsible for this, remember?], Lyserg just stood motionless and was blushing furiously, Manta's eyes were bulging out of his head, Jeanne was looking on sympathetically toward Jun [Ren: Gomen Jeanne-Sama fans.. I couldn't think of anything else!! T_T], Pyron was just there… watching.. trying not to have any expression.. while secretly "enjoying the show"….._

Marco: {Woah.. this girl has a nice chest… but will God punish me for this sin I have committed?...}

Amidamaru and Bason: {Damn, I wish I were alive again…} 

Pilica: {… I have a long way to go… }

Ren: {My subconscious in permanently scarred… with the image.. of my sister…………….shameful…}

Anna: Okay.. you can stop..

Jun quickly pulled her dress down with remarkable speed and rushed back down and sat where she was before… looking down at the floor and blushing furiously to the point you can almost see steam coming out of her ears. 

Everyone was still in their positions in the line, with the expressions previously mentioned.. to "take in and get over" the event that had occurred. 

Anna: Sate to.. ::walks over to her spot in the implied game circle and sits down::… 

Yoh then leaves and sits in his spot, followed by Hao, Lyserg, Jeanne, and Marco… Horohoro put Manta on the floor and untied a very petrified Ren and went to his seat across Jun, followed by Pilica.. then Pyron…

Ren and Manta… didn't move.. at all.. 

Jun looked up slowly to see everyone in their seats acting as if nothing happened (minus Horohoro's uber-happy smile).. then turned to see the statuette Ren and Manta.. 

Yoh: Oi, Ren! Manta! Come on.. Let's keep playing!!! ^_^

Manta started to walk.. but more like a rusty robot than an unusually short teenager.. and Ren… didn't move… at all…

Bason: Uhhmm.. Bocchama?

Ren didn't move.. at all… he didn't even blink.. scary….

Jun: ::sounding sad:: Onegai, Ren… Please come back and sit next to me… 

Ren didn't move.. at all.. he blinked once and mumbled something too low for anyone to hear.. but can be guessed to be "Neesan…"…  he then got up from the chair and started to walk to his seat next to Jun.. a bit slowly though.. but not so much to anger Anna for the delay.. he then sat down… and looked straight ahead.. with a dumbfounded look on his face.. also, very scary…

Anna: Whatever… alright, who's next?

Jun: Horohoro-kun… I…

Everyone's attention then turned to Jun.. 

Jun: …I … just for that.. I.. I'm never going to buy a snowcone from you again!!!

Horohoro: Wha..?... ::cringes:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All of the birds within a 2 mile radius of the Asakura household flew away from this reaction… 

Horohoro: Why?! You're my number one customer!! [Ren: She's his _only_ one customer..]

Ren then stood up.. everyone's eyes shifted to him.. except for the crying Horohoro..

Ren: I'm going next…

***

Chapter 04 Owari ^_^

Ren: Yosh! Now we're getting somewhere!! ^_^

Anna: Wow, that was long..

Ren: Yeah, but it's all good ^_^.. Bocchama's turn is next!.. Yay!!!

Anna: Be afraid.. be very afraid…

Ren: Kakugo shinasai! Horohoro no yatsu!! Hahahahahaha!!!!! (Let the mindless laughing commence)

Anna: Uhmm.. yeah… next time, it's Tao Ren's turn… 

Ren: ::continues to laugh::

Anna: ::lurks away slowly::


	5. Elevators, and Chairs, and Minions, Oh M...

"Of Revenge, Deceit… and Snowcones"

-Vx Tao Ren xV, Itako no Anna

::Actions::

{Thoughts}

[Author's Notes]

**Scene Change**

Disclaimer: Shaman King obviously does not belong to us, it belongs to Takei Hiroyuki-Sama in all  his majesty.. so please, don't sue us… it's not worth it..

Author's (Ren and Anna's) Notes: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of our deranged little fanfiction! We're extremely sorry for the very, very long delay. Today is like the void point of our birthdays (Ren's birthday was yesterday, and Anna's birthday is tomorrow.. talk about coincidence).. So, we both decided that we needed to update. So here 'ya go!.. [Ren: I can't believe I hit you in the face with a pie yesterday..! XD] [Anna: You got it my hair! I hate you all.. you and Horohoro, and Pilica, and Yoh, and Tamao too..].. [Ren: Well it was a _surprise_ party.. it wouldn't have been right if I had hit Yoh in the face.. wait—didn't you get hit with jello on Yoh's birthday, too?.. ::starts to laugh::..] [Anna: SHUT UP!!] (let the mindless arguing commence) [Ren: Oh yeah, thanks to Ren-Tao for making me realize how long all of our devoted readers have been waiting.. Arigatou!] Oh by the way.. this chapter has warning for implied incest.. sorta…

*** 

Chapter 05: "Elevators, and Chairs, and Minions.. Oh My!"

The Asakura household… what started out as a somewhat ordinary day… turned out to be anything _but_ ordinary. Tao Ren's car had somehow mysteriously appeared in the middle of the onsen, and is still there as we speak; Horohoro and Pilica then found themselves inside the household, to seek salvage from Ren, who was ranting about the location of his car while chasing after the Ainu siblings all over the streets of Funbari; Jun and Pyron then found themselves at the house after Ren to make sure he didn't actually kill anyone; Hao then arrived after being arrested by local police for trying to disassemble an amusement park as a birthday present for one of his minions; Soon after, the X-LAWS showed up (which resulted with a hole in the onsen wall) to try to get Hao to repent for his sins…yet again; Bokutou No Ryu arrived to "greet" Lyserg's arrival (which resulted with the front door being broken off), soon to be "taken away".. or whatever the hell it was, by none other than Billy, the truck driver from America (which resulted with a hole in the tea room wall). This not-so-ordinary day then turned into an even _more not-so-ordinary day when the group of shamans, and Manta, found themselves playing truth-or-dare in the tea room, whose first victim was Tao Jun, by Horohoro… which resulted in her flashing everyone in the vicinity, including the spirits (with Ren tied to a chair in the front row.. and Horohoro manually holding his eyes open).. Needless to say, this was definitely a not-so-ordinary day at the Asakura household._

Ren: I'm going next..

Everyone then turned to look at Tao Ren, whose face was hug down a bit and had his eyes shadowed. Everyone probably figured that Ren was pretty pissed, having to sit through the dare that involved his older sister flashing pretty much everyone he knew.. Yoh, Horohoro, Manta, Hao, and even the X-LAWS… all thanks to Horohoro. All thanks to that Ainu-baka who just had to be a pervert _today.. Not to mention that the only reason Ren was even in Yoh's house was because of Horohoro.. It was because Horohoro had no money and decided to sell snowcones on the streets of Funbari, that Ren was even in this situation. Horohoro stole Ren's car to sell Ren a snowcone.. to an average person, this had no logic behind it.. but this is Horohoro that we're talking about.. for Horohoro, he figured that if he tried to sell Ren a snowcone, Ren would either drive away, without buying a snowcone, or try to run over Horohoro.. this was not in the least Horohoro's best interest.. being run over by Ren's car would imply him dying… which he did not want to do anytime soon, oh no indeed.. he kind of liked living, so he stole Ren's car and gave it to Pilica to hide.. which would further delay Horohoro's death.. it was a good idea, right? Hell, it was a great idea! Except when it's Horohoro who thinks so… Either way, Ren was out for blood, Ren was always out for blood, but today.. he was out for Horohoro's blood.. which isn't unusual… but that's not the point. The point being.. everyone knew this… except Horohoro.. everyone knew that making Ren's sister flash everyone would infuriate Ren.. but the fact that Horohoro tied him to a chair in the front, and just __had to hold his eyes open to witness the site first-hand.. that just added to his immense fury. And that is definitely not a good thing… not a good thing indeed… hell, it should be illegal! [Ren: And when I rule the world.. it will be! ^_^] [Anna: What's up with you and your plans to rule the world lately?] [Ren: ::shrugs:: I dunno…]_

Anyway, back to the story… it was now Tao Ren's turn to pay Horohoro back… to get his revenge for his sister.. hell, to get his revenge for this whole God-forsaken day.. and it was going to be sweet revenge.. oh-so-savory sweet revenge.. 

Anna: You sure?

Why exactly Anna was questioning this, no one really knew.. it had been clear that throughout the game that Anna was annoyed with any type of delay.. and now, Anna was delaying the game herself by asking Ren if he really wanted to go… Even Anna had probably seen the incoming doom with Tao Ren's turn, and tried to avoid it.. although she knew it wouldn't exactly work.

Ren: ::sat back down in the circle, staring at the floor:: Do you really need to ask that question?..

Anna: ::kept silent for approximately three seconds:: Sa, ikimasho… 

Now Horohoro has started to pay attention.. he had spent the past couple of minutes crying over his loss of his "number one customer", Tao Jun. It's arguable that he even knew that Ren was taking his turn in the game this very minute.. but since everyone was now looking at the Chinese shaman kind of implied it… and miraculously, Horohoro caught onto the situation.. somewhat..

Ren: ::still staring at the floor:: Truth or dare…

Now absolutely everyone, including Pilica, knew that Ren was seconds away from taking out his anger on Horohoro.. it couldn't be more obvious.. you could almost see the neon sign flashing above Ren's head that pointed to Horohoro "Dead man in two minutes"..  

Ren: ::looked up at the "victim":: Pilica!!

Pilica face clearly expressed that she was both in shock and slight fear. It was clear that Ren was going to use Pilica to get revenge on Horohoro indirectly… which would embarrass the both of the two siblings, just as Horohoro had embarrassed him and his sister.. retributive justice, as Ren would call it.. [Ren: Or Iron Maiden Jeanne-Sama.. hehe..].. The only question was.. what was Ren going to have Pilica do?..

Pilica: Truth.

Pilica was being smart.. she figured that having to say something would result in less embarrassment than having to actually _do_ something, which was very, very, smart. And by doing so.. Ren wouldn't be able to get his revenge on her brother.. not completely anyway.. 

Needless to say, Ren was not surprised at this.. he had figured just as much. But, he was prepared.. he needed to have his revenge.. and he will. The only way to do that was to stay calm and be smart.. and so..

Ren: Okay…

You can almost feel the intensity and anticipation in the room. It would be lying to say that even Anna or Yoh wasn't curious to find out what—

Ren: Now describe to us in full detail.. how exactly you would fuck your brother..

You could almost hear everyone in the room go, "NANI?!?!?!?!".. 

Ren: …in an elevator…

Now this was getting bad.. Pilica didn't think that it would be this bad. No one saw it coming.. at all.. Horohoro was as equally shocked.. he thought to himself, "What the hell does that bastard think he's doing?!.."..

Ren: …filled with people…

Now even Hao.. of all people.. was shocked.. which was not an easy task to carry out. Hao turned to look at Yoh, who looked back at him, with a face that was easily mistaken as Hao's reflection.. and equally matched the faces of everyone in the tea room… except for Ren, of course. Ren had the most serious face on. Not to mention that Manta had pretty much passed out from this.. The overall sight was pretty unbelievable.

Pilica looked at Ren in complete disbelief.. Horohoro stood up and started shouting.

Horohoro: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Asking my little sister—my _little...__ SISTER!—such a.. such a.. _graphic _ and __disgusting question like that!!! I can't believe you!_

Ren: If you don't like it.. tough. It's my turn and my decision. I'll ask who I want, what I want, and it's not _your _place, or anyone else's, to tell me otherwise! 

Anna: He's right you know, Horohoro.. now sit down before I make you sit down.

Now the scene was truly unbelievable. Ren was completely serious. Or at least he sounded like it. And Anna, of all people, was agreeing with Ren and was allowing this to happen. To tell the truth, this wasn't what Ren had planned. Ren wanted Pilica to choose dare, but figured that she wouldn't.. so, he made up a completely outrageous question, that no one in their right, or wrong mind would answer. This, would then result in Pilica taking a consequence.. the Ren could give Pilica the dare he had intended on in the first place. 

Anna: Plica-chan.. you can take the consequence option if you'd like..

Pilica: Consequence?!?! What can be worst?!

But that was just it.. Pilica couldn't think of anything Ren could say to make it any worst.. knowing Ren though.. he probably could think of something.. but she'd figure it'd be better than her current situation.. it even made her sick to even think about it.. 

Ren was pleased with himself.. but he didn't make it obvious though. He saw how worried and confused Pilica looked.. and figured that she would break.. which was his plan, of course. 

Pilica: Fine… I can't do it.. I'll take the penalty….

Anna: You sure about that..

Pilica: ::sounding defeated:: Yeah…

Horohoro couldn't believe this.. he couldn't believe Ren. He couldn't believe that his friend would embarrass his sister like he just had, and now he had the opportunity to make it worst.. Of course, Horohoro was oblivious to the fact that Ren and Jun had felt just as embarrassed the last turn, all because of him.. Horohoro was very angry, and everyone could see it.. but no one dared to say a word, because they knew nothing could be done about it.. 

Ren: Okay.. Instead.. I dare you to..

Everyone was waiting.. waiting for something like "I dare you to kill your brother".. or "I dare you to _actually_ fuck your brother in an elevator filled with people".. but much to their surprise..

Ren: .. give Horohoro a lap dance… for seven minutes.

Huh?!.. That's it?! Well.. that's still pretty bad.. but not as bad as the previous situation.. what was going on?! Everyone looked just as confused as before. Manta still passed out.. everyone looking at Ren in confusion.. Horohoro was the most confused.. What the hell was going on?

Pilica: Uhmm…

Ren: What's there to think about? It's a penalty.. you _have to do it.. _

This is exactly what Ren had wanted. Something that would embarrass both Pilica _and Horohoro.. just like Horohoro had shamelessly embarrassed both Jun_ and_ himself. If Pilica had actually done the truth he gave her.. he would have gone pretty much insane.. that wasn't one of the tope ten things that Tao Ren wanted to know.. but that wasn't the situation. She had taken the penalty, and now had to give her brother a lap dance. Sweet, sweet revenge…_

Pilica: Uhh.. okay.. 

Hao.. being the ever-so-helpful person that he is.. disappeared in that teleport-y way that he does, and returned with a chair.. along with Opacho [Anna: O.o.. Opacho?!?!] [Ren: I felt like bringing in Opacho.. so sue me.. you know I can't stand the gender-ly challenged minion.. but who cares?] [Anna: I do!] [Ren: Well you don't count!!.. hmm? Oh yeah.. I had Hao bring in a chair cuz I never remember seeing any western chairs in any tea room in Japan.. it'd be weird.. plus I didn't want anyone leaving to get one from the kitchen.. so there you have it..]. 

Hao put the chair in the center of the circle and sat down.. with Opacho hopping to the spot next to him.. [Ren: Yes, Opacho hops.. not all the time, but yes].. 

Everyone, including Ren and excluding Hao and Opacho, anime-sweatdropped and fell over at this. Manta then woke up.

Marco: {More sinners.. how can Jeanne-sama tolerate this?!}

Hao: Ah! Tanma! You woke up just in time for the show! ^_^

Opacho: Manta yo, Hao-Sama..

Manta: Show? What's he talking about Yoh-kun?

Yoh: Uhh.. Ren dared Pilica to give Horohoro a lap dance as a penalty..

Manta: Uhm.. oh…

Anna: Pilica.. what are you waiting for?

Ren: Yeah.. Baka-Horo.. that chair isn't there for my health, you know.. 

Horohoro got up and shot a glare at Ren. The sat in the chair as Pilica got up and approached it.

Pilica: Gomenasai Oniichan…

Horohoro: Don't worry.. it's not your fault.. Pilica.. ::shoots another glare at Ren.. who seems unaffected by any of this::

Pilica then took a deep breath as she threw her leg to one side of Horohoro, who looked a little bit scared, so she would be on his lap.. She then closed her eyes scared and slowly moved up and down his leg a couple of times. Horohoro also had his eyes closed as he looked a bit nervous.

Ren: Oi Horohoro! It wouldn't be right for you to have any special privileges just because she's your sister! [Ren: Hahaha!!! Payback!!! Sasuga Bocchama!]

Horohoro opened his eyes about to yell at Ren when he saw Pilica get up and go all the way around the chair from the back, hoping to waste time, and went to Horohoro's other side. She bent down and ran her fingers from her ankles to her thighs, so she'd be in eye contact with her brother, and to avoid as much contact with him as possible, then bent to approach him slowly. 

Anna: Time's up! Sit down and get rid of the chair!

Pilica ran back to her seat, while Horohoro threw the chair at Ren, who caught it and threw it through the hole in the wall. Horohoro then sat down.

Anna: All right! Who's next?!

*** 

Ren: Chapter 05 Owari!! That was much longer than the last chapter I think…

 ::checks clock:: 12 am?! Damn! I wanted it done before that!! Oh well.. since it is now September 1st.. unfortunately.. (I wanted it finished on August 31st so that the Author's notes from the beginning of the fic would be true.. well, they were when I wrote them.. but still..)

 Tanjoubi Omedetou! Itako No Anna!!!!!

Review Onegai shimasu yo!! 


	6. Looks are Deceiving, when you're Wearing...

"Of Revenge, Deceit. and Snowcones"

-Vx Tao Ren xV, Itako no Anna

::Actions::

{Thoughts}

[Author's Notes]

**Scene Change**

Disclaimer: Shaman King obviously does not belong to us; it belongs to Takei Hiroyuki-Sama in all of his majesty.. So please, don't sue us. it's not worth it..

Author's (Ren and Anna's) Notes: W have returned!!! Muahahaha!! ::coughs:: Anyway.. Wow, 6 chapters. we never intended the fic to be more than 3 x.X. Anyway, welcome to the 6th chapter!.. And for those who actually bother to _read_ the reviews, there are 2 things we should point out.

The reason Itako no Anna reviewed Chapter 05, is because that chapter was written entirely by Vx Tao Ren xV (as a detached birthday gift for Itako no Anna).. and went along and wrote many things that weren't planned in the first place.. such as the truth given, and the appearance of Opacho. Also, Itako no Anna and Fear Tamao the Mighty [Ren: ^_^;;.. I still can't believe she chose that name..] are sisters, which is why their reviews have dashes replacing spaces. No, they're not stupid [Ren: Though for Itako no Anna, that statement is very much debatable.. ::insert grin here::] [Anna: SHUT UP!! OR I'LL SING THE ENGLISH SHAMAN KING THEME SONG FOR YOU!!!].. they just have a messed up, space bar-retarded keyboard. 

That being said, we'd also like to apologize for the excessive Horo bashing.. although.. I think it may last for one more chapter. we're gonna lay off for a while. [Anna: We are?] [Ren: Yes, we are..] [Anna: Why?] [Ren: O.o. well. I don't think Horohoro (Maliksgirl. not the actual Horohoro.. although I don't think _he'd_ appreciate it either..) is appreciating it very much.. plus remember what she wrote, I almost made Pilica cry with the last chapter..] [Anna: Yeah.. but that's never stopped you from tormenting people before..] [Ren: True, Then. maybe it's an extremely belated birthday present for Horohoro.] [Anna: Whatever....] Anyways, this chapter is going off track with what was originally planned out for this turn.. so it may be a little choppy and random. but I'm feeling a bit bored after getting 6 paper cuts and successfully managing to stab myself in the hand with a box cutter all in the time span of 5 minutes.. so randomness is good! It gets rid of boredom! Oh yeah.. and Hao OOC-ness.. though I'll try to make him as in-character as I can. So.. On with the fic!!!!

*** 

Chapter 06: "Looks are Deceiving.. when you're Wearing a Dress"

Needless to say, the little game of truth-or-dare that has been set up has hit off with quite a rocky start, and it's going to get worst. During the last turn, Ren's turn no less, Pilica had to give Horohoro a lapdance. which made Horohoro pretty mad. Okay, mad is an understatement, but you get the idea, right? Either way, since that last turn ended, which was around 2 minutes ago, there has been a glare-fest going on between Ren and Horo, and it doesn't seem like it's going to end anytime soon.

Now the question still remains, who's going to go next?

It seems that with every turn, disaster and humiliation was sure to follow.. thus ultimately resulting in an act of revenge.. which was usually through a dare given the next turn. Oh what a nice game this has turned out to be.

Since we left off, which was now around 5 minutes ago, there has been an irritating silence that was interrupted every so often by the "bickering" of Ren and Horohoro, but it usually lasted 2 seconds. Anyway, the silence was deafening as the group just sat there. like they have been for the pat 5 minutes.. Okay, 4 minutes and 52 seconds..

Anna was sitting in her spot, looking what you may call peaceful [Ren: For Anna, anyway..], and has an over look as if she were drinking tea, eyes closed and everything. As the second hand on the clock ticked to the 12, and officially marked the 5 minutes of waiting, Anna opened her eyes, with her regular, stony expression.

Anna: Ttaku.. is anyone going to take the next turn?

Everyone then resumed from their silence and looked at each other.. wondering who the next person would be.. or if they should take the turn themselves. However, the ony two that didn't do this, was Ren and Horohoro, who just continued to glare at each other from their spots which were across the room/circle. 

Anna: ::looks at everone looking at everyone else:: Urgh.. Fine, it looks like I'll take matters in my own hands and--

Yoh: Masaka, Anna.. you're going to go?!?! I didn't know you were that brave!

Anna: ::slowly glares at Yoh while continuing her sentence:: .pick someone myself.

Yoh: ::Nervously laughs his sheepish laugh while sweatdrops under Anna's glare::

Manta: {Heh.. poor Yoh-kun. I'm kind of glad I'm not playing.}

Hao: Baka otouto.. even if Anna chooses him, he'd probably be too afraid, and dare himself to skip his turn.. ::chuckles::

Yoh: ::to Hao:: Are you kidding! Anna would shoot me if I did that! ::realizes what he shouted and starts to sweat::

Hao: See.. You're not even brave enough to say something like that in front of her. No wonder you couldn't beat be.. ::Matter of fact-ly:: I mean, you don't even have enough courage, guts, or.. heh.. lets face it.. you're not man enough to do anything that could be considered unnerving, to your fiancée, and you end up looking like an idiot. I'm glad that you didn't become the Shaman King.. you'd have to ask Anna permission before even taking the position.. if you got it of course, which you didn't.. ::smiles his regular happy-yet-somehow-evil smile::

Anna's eyebrow ticked up slightly at Hao's remark, while Yoh started an argument with his brother.. [Anna: Similar to when Yoh and Ren where yelling at each other at the end of their Shaman Fight ^_^]

Yoh: What are you talking about?! Not man enough! At least I look more like one than you do! Your hair is at least 2 feet longer than mine!

Hao: ::calmly with his smile on his face:: That just shows that I have better taste than you. 

Yoh: Better taste?! You wear a poncho!! A PONCHO!!! [Ren: This isn't Hao-Sama's clothes-bashing.. I absolutely worship his outfit.. it's just for the story]

Opacho: ::hops up:: Opacho wears poncho, too!!

Everyone: .

Hao: Well at least my outfit has a lot of contrast.. which adds to it's marvel and majesty, if I may say so.. unlike _them!_ ::points to the X-LAWS while still smiling::

Lyserg: ::automatically gets mad from the remark.. even though Lyserg never actually designed the X-LAWS uniform.:: What was that?!?!

Hao: You heard me.. or is all of that garbage that the weird girl preaches, clogging your ears?

Lyserg: HAO!!! 

Hao: ::chuckles:: I'm sorry.. it's not my fault you have no judgement. Although like otouto.. you seem to have no taste either.. I saw what you wore before you joined the weird girl's group.. [Ren: Again.. no outfit bashing.. it's just for the sake of the story]

Lyserg: What?! Well at least I don't wear clothes like a Patch!

Hao: Well, I _was_ a Patch at one time.. and I actually look good in a poncho.. and besides.. _my_ clothes are actually gender-specified.. unlike _yours_..

Lyserg: What are you talking about?!

Hao: Well.. _I've_ never actually been mistaken as a girl before. Unlike _you._

Lyserg: Are you kidding?! Look at you! You reek of feminine features!

Hao: Well.. maybe a tiny bit.. but that just proves that I'm prettier than you.. and at least I'm _man_ enough to admit it..

Lyserg: I'll prove to you who's the man between us!!

And that, just marked the continuation of the game.. it took an insult and a couple of arguments.. but it is continuing.

Lyserg: ::a bit calmly, to Jeanne:: Jeanne-Sama.. may I please punish Hao my own way?

Jeanne: If you wish to do so, Lyserg Diethel.

Lyserg: Arigatou, Jeanne-Sama..

With that, everyone looked up at Lyserg, pretty much expecting him to take the turn.. and begin a new battle within the game.

Lyserg: Anna-san.. I will take the next turn.. 

Anna: Alright..

Lyserg: However, I am afraid that I need your assistance to punish this sinner. I'm sorry.

Anna: ..

Okay.. not that many people wanted to team up with Anna for anything.. but Lyserg? Lyserg barely knows Anna and is asking for her assistance? Anna especially didn't like this.. but she didn't say anything.. so the game proceeded..

Lyserg: Truth or dare?. Hao!!! [Anna: Wo~w.. we didn't see _this one_ coming..]

Hao: Dare.

Lyserg: This will show everyone.. who the true man between us is. 

Absolutely no one.. especially Anna.. liked where this one was going.

Lyserg: I dare you, Hao, to. 

Everyone edged in a bit in anticipation.. Even Ren and Horohoro who were now interested in the game again.. Anna just stared at Lyserg..

Lyserg: to. ::closes his eyes:: to strip Anna-san and wear her clothes!!

.

Anna: What?!?!

Yoh: Are you serious, Lyserg?! Anna's going to murder you!!

Anna: ::slowly turns her head to glare at Yoh::

Hao: Okay.. I'll do it.. ^_^

Anna: ::quickly glares at Hao::

Hao: ::continues to smile::

Now, Anna and Yoh were definitely not the only ones surprised at this.. the eyes of everyone, except Jun, Jeanne, and Marco, enlarged to the size of dinner plates as soon as Lyserg said what he did.

Hao: ::Stands up:: Yosh! Let's go Anna.. I can't strip you if you're sitting, ne?

Anna: I never agreed to this..

Yoh: But Anna.. you never actually _dis_agreed to it either.. and didn't you say anything goes before?

Anna: ::glares at Yoh:: 

Yoh: Ehehehehe.. ::Sweatdrop::

Anna: ::to Lyserg:: Something bad is going to happen to you.. very, very soon.

Lyserg: ::Sweatdrop::

Hao: ::Walks over to Anna and pulls her up:: Sa! 

Anna: ::Glares at Hao::

Hao: ::Still smiling:: You know I can't help but feel bad for you.. It's true that I'll be left wearing a dress.. but you're not going to be left with anything.. he did say to "wear your clothes" which implies all of your clothes.. 

Anna: ::Quickly shoots her head back to glare at Lyserg further, but stops to feel tugging at the bottom of her dress:: 

By instinct, Anna directly tried to slap Hao, for trying to pull off her dress, even though he's supposed to be doing that, but not to her surprise.. Hao caught her hand, like he did before in America. 

Hao: Now Anna, did you think that would work on me? Besides.. I can't strip you without touching your clothes now. 

Anna: I hate you..

Hao: I know.. ::smiles::

Anna: ::to the rest of the group:: And I'm going to kill every one of you after this is finished!!!

The group just sweatdropped and wondered if this was worth being killed over.. but since Hao was involved, they would rather take the chance with Anna.. 

Anna just continued glaring at the group sitting around her.. But then she noticed that Manta got a nosebleed and fainted.. yet again.. then out of nowhere.. 

SMACK!

Something just rammed right up her nose and into her face. Pretty soon this thing was stuck and seemed to engulf her entire head. She was to busy glaring at everyone else to notice that Hao had already started carrying out his task. The thing that oh-so-painfully rammed Anna up the nose and now completely failed to come off, was her dress. or the dress that was being taken off by the person that she hated the most: Asakura Hao. 

Being the rather angry person that she was, Anna got pissed off.. really pissed off.. She started to yell, but her voice was muffled being that her face was wrapped up in the black fabric of her dress.. She then resorted to stomping on the floor and swinging her arms in the air.. probably in a blind attempt to kill Hao. 

Now Hao, being the overly-happy person that he was.. just continued pulling on the dress. and therefore pulling on Anna's head.. this was quite a sight to see. 

Everyone was pretty much trying to conceal their laughter, or utter and complete shock of the ridiculousness of the situation: Anna, who was wearing nothing but her underwear and bra, having her dress pulled off by Hao. However the dress was caught around Anna's head, since it was forcibly removed, and Hao was now tugging on the dress upward, trying to get it off.. but also pulling on Anna's head. Anna was ranting and yelling, but everything was muffled, so no one understood a word that she was saying. And in addition to that, she was frantically waving her arms in the air as if trying to knock someone out. [Ren: LOL!!] [Anna: I'm going to kill you for writing this.]

Yoh: ::gets up and carefully approaches Hao, careful not to be knocked out by Anna's fists:: ^_^;; Uh.. Hao.. maybe you should stop and try again.. more slowly this time.. ::Attempts to take the dress out of Hao's hands::

Anna: ::muffled yelling:: 

Hao: No! 

And with that "No!" Hao pulled his arms away to the side, and also dragging Anna's head the same way..

Anna: ::muffled yelling and screaming.. most likely various obscenities:: 

Everyone: O.O;;

Hao: Oh.. whoops. Eh heh. ^_^;;

Now not obviously understanding that he should take a different approach.. Hao just continued to yank on the dress in different directions, causing Anna to yell and scream louder than before. After 3 minutes of this.. The dress finally came off.. and left everyone with a rather disoriented and angry Anna. with very messy hair.

Anna looked as if steam were coming out of her ears.. and obviously didn't care what the others were doing.. She rammed her fist into Yoh's face.. sending him flying towards Ren. Ren simply ducked forward, putting down a bottle of milk, and Yoh proceeded to fly directly into the wall (as he was screaming, of course).. creating yet _another _hole.  

Ren: ::with giant hole behind him:: Baka me.. ::continues to drink his milk::

Anna: ::to Hao:: ::completely red in the face, obviously from rage:: Hao!!! I am so going to KILL you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao: But Anna, you can't do that yet, I still have to take off the rest of your clothes.

Anna: What?? ::looks down at herself:: ::starts clenching her fists::..

Hao: See? I have to take off _all_ of your clothes, remember? ^_^

Anna: .. You know what! Forget it! ::starts taking off the rest off her clothes herself:: You can roll over into a ditch and die if you think that I'm ever letting you touch me.. No! Ever letting you come anywhere near me, EVER again!!!!! ::Crumples her under garments into a ball, and throws it into the kitchen, via the hole in the wall.

Horohoro: Hey! People eat in there 'ya know!!!! Now I'm gonna feel like I'm eating your panties during dinner!

Anna: ::Shoots her head around and glares at Horohoro::

Horohoro: ::obviously afraid:: But.. we can always go out to eat now and then.. 

Anna: ::stomps back to the edge of the circle and sits in her seat.. and folds her arms and closes her eyes.. in a complete and total rage.. but she's now completely naked..:: 

Hao: ::still standing, takes off his poncho and drops it::

Opacho: ::runs to catch the poncho.. and then when it does [Ren: To us, Opacho is genderly challenged.. so We will continue to write 'it'.. don't like it.. too bad..], sits on the floor and starts to fold it very carefully, not to create wrinkles...:: Hao-sama's poncho too great to get wrinkles.. ::continues to fold:: [Ren: And if you never noticed, Opacho's grammar is also a bit broken up.. and since I'm obsessed about accuracy.. the same will apply here.]

Hao: ::Now takes off his shoes and places them on the floor.. since he didn't take them off when he first arrived at the house..::

Opacho: ::Runs and takes the shoes and puts them next to his neatly folded poncho, which was now in front of his seat::

Hao: ::Takes off his very, very, very cool, floofy, magestic pants, and folds them himself [Ren: His pants are too important to let anyone else fold them!], when he's finished, Opacho takes them and runs to Hao's seat, placing them on top of his poncho:: 

Everyone just turned there heads from side to side as Opacho ran back and forth with elements of Hao's wardrobe each time.

Hao: ::now in nothing but a pair of boxers.. which are unsurprisingly black with flames spreading from the bottom.. puts Anna's dress on over his head, as it slides down is body, he still wears is usual, overly-happy smile.

As Hao returns to his seat, Opacho clears out of the way, as if Hao was a figure of royalty, although to Opacho, he probably was. If you look really closely, you could almost see Hao walking a bit.. girly-er than usual, which Lyserg probably noticed... When Hao is finally seated, he thanks Opacho for treating his clothes as if they too, were royalty, and again, to Opacho, they probably were, and looks back into the circle.. to find everyone staring at him.. 

Hao: ::blinks:: Wha~t?

Lyserg: ::whispering to Horohoro, who was sitting next to Jeanne:: I told you he couldn't be straight. 

***

Owari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh wow! I can't believe this chapter is finished!!! I've had this thing on hold (after half of the chapter was written) for around 2 months (Which is also when the Author's notes were written)! I hope you didn't get confused.. since we skipped (Well, _I_ _decided_ to skip) an entire turn from our original plans.. Anyway.. since I got my internet back on (Thank God for Optimum Online).. the updates will hopefully come faster.. hopefully..  

-Ren ^_^ ( I think this is my favorite chapter ^_^)

[Anna: Well.. it isn't mine.. ::glare::]

Anna: Next time.. What do you get when you combine, Asakura Yoh, Tao Ren's glaive, and a dare from Hao?

Ren: Nothing good. Nothing good at all.

Review onegai shimasu~~!!!


End file.
